


Diamonds and Pearls

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Who are you going to believe?  That guy or the man who worships you?"





	Diamonds and Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for John, on what would have been his 61st birthday. Everything I write about Leo is in celebration of his amazing portrayal.  


* * *

“This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef, and this little piggy had none.”

CJ giggled as Leo slid her toe into his mouth, sucking and then nibbling on the skin.

“Mmm Leopold, you have no idea how good that feels.”

“I think I can guess as there are over 1000 nerve receptors in each one of your ten beautiful toes.”

“Really; that many? No wonder I feel like I might die when I stub one of those little buggers.”

“Don’t think of such things right now. Only think about how good you feel.”

CJ smiled, reaching out to stroke her husband’s arm. Leo bent her leg at the knee and leaned in to steal a kiss while still holding her foot. Grabbing the cocoa butter from the nightstand, he dropped two dollops into the palm of his hand before rubbing both hands together. Then he massaged CJ’s foot. She closed her eyes, grinning as she relaxed deeper into the mattress.

“You spend a lot of time on your feet baby. I want to help you take care of them. Every single part of your body is so precious to me.”

She whimpered, her breath catching in her throat as Leo pressed the heel of his hand into the ball of her foot. Her eyes flew open.

“What did you do to me?”

“Ancient McGarry secret. Did you like it?”

“I will be better able to assess upon a second time.”

Leo did it again and his wife squirmed in her spot. That was so amazing. If she could learn how to do that with her own hand or a tool of some kind, she might have no use for headache medicine in the future. He continued to massage, moving to her other foot with more lotion. Soon CJ’s breathing was slow and relaxed; her whole body felt as if it floated above the bed.

“Now I think we are ready for part two.” He said.

“There's more? Is this the part where you take off your clothes?” CJ asked.

“No, my love.” Leo laughed. “It’s the part where you pick a color.”

“I do what?”

“Pick a color, Claudia Jean. I will give you some choices. There is passion fruit, which seems sort of pinky to me though I am no expert. Peach sorbet, self-explanatory. Blue skies…that one could be very nice. It’s almost the color of your eyes. There’s Forget me not, sort of lavender but a bit darker than I would expect. Last but not least, there is Diamonds and Pearls. It’s a smooth off-white with sheer shimmer and sheen.”

“Did you make that up?” CJ asked, finally opening her eyes.

“As if I could. I read it from the bottle.” He held up the bottle as his wife smiled.

“You're going to paint my toenails?”

“Yeah. Because dammit you deserve it and if that weren’t reason enough, it’s going to turn me on. Which color?”

“It’s your show, Mr. Vice-President. I'm a canvas…paint on me.”

He kissed her again and hardly wanted to stop. There were other matters at the forefront right now. They would both get all they desired in due time.

“Close your eyes baby, and just relax.”

She did as he asked her. Leo smiled, putting on some music. The voice of Chrisette Michele filled the room.

You're, who I de-sire  
You light my fire  
With every kiss  
You take me high-er

Closing his eyes, Leo grabbed a bottle and liked his choice. He immediately got to his work.

“You know, I don't think there is any color that looks bad on you.” He said.

“That light green strapless gown I wore to Justice Mendoza’s birthday party comes to mind.”

“Nonsense; that was gorgeous.”

“That’s not what Mr. Blackwell said. I usually never care about such things but I guess I never had to because I always make his best dressed list.”

“Who are you going to believe? That guy or the man that worships you?”

“Mmm.” CJ smiled. “You don’t worship me.”

“How can I not? It’s obvious to anyone with two eyes that you're beautiful. You have perfect skin, and that long, graceful neck. Your eyes sparkle and your smile shines. All that wonder is only on the outside. You are so smart, so loving; it’s a joy everyday to be close to you. Everyone who ever encountered you fell madly in love.”

“Stop.” She flagged away the compliments. 

“I won't stop because it’s all true. And if that weren’t enough, you really have beautiful feet.”

CJ just laughed. 

“Now I know you're crazy. C’mere so I can kiss you. You're just so sweet sometimes.”

“Trust me, I definitely want to put my lips on yours, Mrs. McGarry. I just have to finish this first. The bottle says its quick dry…that’s definitely in my favor.”

“Oh yes it is. Can I open my eyes now?”

“Soon love. Just relax and take a few deep breaths.”

Leo took her foot and ran it down his chest. CJ smiled, he was up to no good and that was just fine with her. Her foot, with his hand’s help, trailed across his stomach and then into his lap. CJ wriggled her foot and Leo laughed.

“Even with your eyes closed, you still know what I like.”

“My other senses are heightened.”

Leo slid her long leg across his lap; wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss was soft and passionate. CJ stroked his hair as she opened her eyes.

“Diamonds and pearls.” She said, looking down at her feet.

“Did I do a good job baby?”

“You really did. That deserves another kiss.”

They were content to kiss for a while, holding each other close. Leo caressed his wife’s neck and liked the way she sighed.

“Your neck is fucking fantastic.” He trailed his lips across the fragrant skin. “Still, I think it could use just a little something.”

He went into the drawer and pulled out the jewelry box.

“Just a little something.” He repeated.

“Oh Leo, you didn’t have to.” CJ took the box from his hands.

That’s what made it the most fun for him. They had been married for almost ten years and CJ never asked him for much in the way of material things. Yes, she had a closet full of expensive dresses, designer outfits, and shoes. She also had several jewelry boxes, diamonds, pearls, and an assortment of other rocks. Leo loved how magnificent his wife looked every time she left the house. Whether CJ was in sweats for a bike ride, jeans to hang with the kids, or full-blown designer duds, she was stunning.

Everyone said so and Leo could only beam when she was on his arm. Mrs. McGarry wanted to tell anyone who listened, and lots of people listened to her, that only one man made her knees weak. He was still trying to figure out how he fell into such luck but could not. Toby told him once that things of that nature were not for his understanding. Women made decisions and that was the end of that.

“Oh Leo, this is really beautiful. Thank you.”

It was a black pearl choker with matching earrings.

“You have a lot of things but not this. Pearls always compliment your skin.”

CJ kissed him. Then he pulled another box from the pocket of his sweatpants.

“This is too much.” She tried to say it in the stern voice that she used to discipline the children but failed.

“There is no such thing when it comes to you, Mrs. McGarry.”

“What's the occasion? Oh God,” her eyes changed. “What did you do? Am I going to be pissed off at you in sixty minutes.”

“I sincerely hope not since I plan to be making love to you then. We've had angry sex in the past but this is not going to be one of those times Claudia Jean.”

She smiled, caressing his cheek before taking the box. While she opened it, her husband was already unbuttoning the dress shirt she wore. CJ gasped when she saw the blue rock.

“It’s a blue diamond.” He said. “I thought it would go nicely with the dress you are wearing to the Ambassador’s Ball tomorrow.”

“Its gorgeous, and I will wear it. You’ve done too much.”

“No.” Leo shook his head. He took the platinum ring from the bed of velvet and slipped it on his wife’s right ring finger. At four carats, it was impressive. “Sometimes, I don’t do enough. Don’t think I don’t know that CJ and don’t think I assume jewelry will make it all better.”

“I love you.” She pulled him into a kiss as she shook off the shirt. “All I care about right now is that.”

They undressed quickly, Leo rolling over on his back with CJ on top of him. He grinned at her.

“I love you too baby.”

She bent to kiss him hard; her breasts pressed on his chest. Leo wrapped his arms around her back as she moaned into his mouth. They were together and everything in the moment was perfect. He was sure that something would come to knock them off balance again but right now, that was the furthest thing from his mind. He hoped it was far from hers too.

***


End file.
